it_integrationfandomcom-20200214-history
IT Integration Wikia
Welcome to IT-integration IT has changed the way business works. We focused on these 4 main areas to show how IT has integrated into business over the last 100 years: Cloud Computing Privacy Concerns Evolution of IT in supermarkets Initial Integration of IT '''Timeline- Evolution of Technology and the impact and influence on supermarkets:''' Note: Scaling of decades varies depending on amount of events. Red = Barcodes Blue = Credit/debit cards Green = Online grocery shopping Orange = Early integration of IT- see details below timeline Grey = Supermarket history Initial Integration of IT into Business 1951 '''The LEO''' In the 1950s an English tea and catering company, J. Lyons and Co., wanted to add something new to their business. They sent 2 of their managers, Oliver Standingford and Raymond Thompson, to look at new business methods developing during the Second World War. The two men ended up talking to a couple of computer engineers who were developing a computer known as the EDSAC at the University of Cambridge. The two men saw the potential in this new computer but it was still 12-18 months from being completed, but they were told by the engineers that it could be finished sooner with extra funds. Standingford and Thompson returned to J. Lyons and Co. and got the necessary finds from the board so the engineers were able to complete the computer sooner. Once it had been finished the board of J. Lyons and Co. saw the computer and what it was capable of doing and were impressed. The Lyons board decided to begin constructing their own machine based off of the EDSAC. This machine was the LEO, Lyons Electronic Office, was also built at Cambridge with the help of the developers of the ENIAC. The LEO was completed and ran its first program on 29th November 1951. On that day, the LEO completely took over the bakery valuation. This was the first computer reported to have been used in business. Many other computers would be built based on this one and put in businesses all over the place. 1953 '''The IBM 650''' It wasn’t long before computers were being mass produced. The most notable one was the very first computer to be mass produced, the IBM 650. It began production in 1953 and in 1962 almost 2000 systems had been produced before it was discontinued. IBM even said themselves that the 650 was "a vital factor in familiarizing business and industry with the stored program principles." 1951 '''Punch Cards''' These early computers didn’t have any way to hold information. So all the data had to be stored on external devices. The earliest form of these are cards, often referred to as punch cards. These were cards that had holes punched in them in specific places. The computers then had a unit that was able to read and punch the cards. The only things the cards were used for was recording code for programs. Often, multiple cards had to be used. Sometimes 1000 punch cards were needed. These cards were used almost all throughout the 20th century and are even still used in some places today. 1981 '''The IBM PC''' It wasn’t until 1981 that it was common for business to use computers. This was all in thanks to the computer giant IBM. IBM made many machines specifically for businesses, with IBM being an acronym of International Business Machines. On 12th August 1981, IBM released their first personal computer, simply called the IBM Personal Computer. This is what we regularly see in the workplace now, a computer screen sitting on a desk with a keyboard next to it and eventually a mouse beside it. '''Cloud Computing''' '''What is Cloud Computing?''' Cloud computing is a cheaper more efficient alternative to owning physical servers. Instead of running your software yourself it runs on a shared data centre over the internet.[1] '''How Does Cloud Computing Work?''' Cloud computing works on an architecture called multi-tenancy, this software is one app that allows multiple businesses to connect to the same cloud with the same security, more scale ability, with more reliability than traditional servers. This allows businesses to fully customize their section of the cloud to their personal needs. Since it works over the internet businesess dont require any servers within the business, this also allows employees they flexibility to work from anywhere in the world as all they need to do is connect to the internt and all of the data is accessible to them.[1] '''The Benefits of Cloud Computing:''' Cloud Computing offers employees the ability to access their data from any device that is connected to the cloud at any time. This helps because if things occur that need their immediate attention they are able to do so wherever they are, this reduces risk posed to the business if something were to happen.[2] The cloud is provided by a 3rd party, this reduces the costs of integrating the cloud into the business. This happens because the 3rd party hosts all of the servers, software etc meaning that businesses doesn't need to invest in the set up. This means that all a business needs to do is pay for the amount of storage they need for the business, the electricity to keep the servers running and the staff maintenance.[2] The cloud also allows the business to change the amount of storage they are using with the 3rd party at any time with minimal effort on their part.this helps the business to flexibly adjust their systems according to what they wish to do in the future such as expansion of the business.[2] '''Dis-advantages of Cloud Computing:''' While cloud Computing comes with many advantages it also has its disadvantages such as the companies information being held by a 3rd party, this means the company may never be certain that company information stays within the company. There are remedies to this however, if a company is able to they might prefer to take the route of going to a out-clouder. These are people that buy and try to re-sell unused cloud resources. This would mean that the company would have their own private cloud that is managed by the company itself and removes the risk of the 3rd party.[3] '''References:''' 1.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ae_DKNwK_ms 2.http://www.jot.fm/issues/issue_2009_01/column4/ 3.http://www.hpl.hp.com/techreports/2009/HPL-2009-23.pdf Privacy Concerns Edward Snowden In June 2013 documents leaked by whistle blower Edward Snowden were published in The Guardian newspaper and The Washington Post. Significant debate and controversy followed discussing the extensive capabilities of organizations such as the NSA (National Security Agency) and if Snowden was justified in his actions, some calling him a 'patriot' and others a 'traitor' and even accusations of being Russian spy, given he currently resides there. The leaks continue today. Data Mining Data Mining is when companies compile information about people. This information comes from a wide variety of sources both online and offline, Examples of such sources include loyalty programmes such as FlyBuys, social media posts and activity and telephone directories. Positives * It helps small business who would otherwise struggle to attract more customers through targeted advertising * According to an independent study frequently cited by the Direct Marketing Association "Data-driven marketing economy” contributed $156 billion to the U.S. economy and supported 675,000 jobs in 2012" Negatives The information is often collected without the knowledge of the user. Whilst loyalty programmes such as Fly Buys may state this information in the End User Licence Agreements (EULA) and Terms and Conditions, these tend to be very lengthy, jargon heavy and difficult to understand, as a result these contracts are rarely read. The user often does not know who is collecting their data, the sheer amount and sensitivity of the data and what third parties have access to it. (Anthes, 2015) Anthes, G. (2015, January). Data Brokers Are Watching You. ''Communications of the ACM'', pp. 28-30. Edits